Ayumi Shinozaki/Gallery
Gallery CORPSE-PARTY (PC-98) AyumiPCEmotions.png|Ayumi's sprite sheet Ayumi'sPC sprite.gif|Ayumi's sprite CORPSE PARTY -Rebuilt- Tumblr mcyccoPjBO1rdu9woo1 1280.png|Ayumi's full profile AyumiRebuildEC.png|Ayumi's sprite sheet cg_all3.png|Ayumi's and Yoshiki's sprites Corpse Party: BloodCovered Ayumi emotions.png|Ayumi's sprite sheet Bf93-Do7Xos.jpg|Ayumi as she appears in Wrong End 2 ★4 Cover 4.PNG|Ayumi on Corpse Party BloodCovered 4 cover Cover 5.PNG|Ayumi on Corpse Party BloodCovered 4 (Another Jacket Version) cover Cover 6.PNG|Ayumi on Corpse Party BloodCovered 5 cover 04_ayumi (2)_gim_00000000.png|Ayumi's sprite sheet Corpse Party: BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear AyumiFull.png|Ayumi's full profile AyumiNew.png|Ayumi's sprite sheet Ayumi's Sprites.png|Ayumi's sprite EGU2ajhwMTI= o corpse-party-blood-covered-psp-opening.jpg|Ayumi in the trailer Characters.png|Ayumi in the group photo Ayumi's Darkening(2).gif|Ayumi and Yoshiki Kishinuma in front of a mirror Ayumi-Yoshiki.png|Possessed Ayumi and Yoshiki in front of a mirror Wild Grin.jpg|Ayumi possesed Ayumi BC1.PNG|Ayumi possesed Ayumi cutted.jpg|Ayumi sliced in half in Wrong END 2 ★3 Ayumi's death part 1.png|Ayumi's corpse in Wrong END 4 ★5 Ayumi's death part 2.png|Ayumi's corpse in Wrong END 4 ★5 Ayumi-victim-full.jpg|Ayumi's corpse in Wrong END 4 ★5 Ayumi-Yuki.jpg|Ayumi seeing Yuki Kanno's memories Blood Pool.jpg|Ayumi's corpse in Wrong END 3 ★4 ayumi's sprites copy.png|Ayumi's sprite sheet (3DS) Corpse Party: Blood Covered (Manga) Blood Covered Vol 2.jpg|Ayumi and Naomi Nakashima on BloodCovered 2 cover Blood Covered Vol 3.jpg|Ayumi and Yoshiki on BloodCovered 3 cover Blood Covered Vol 6.jpg|Ayumi and Mayu Suzumoto on BloodCovered 6 cover Blood Covered Vol 8.jpg|Ayumi and Naho Saenoki on BloodCovered 8 cover Blood Covered Vol 9.jpg|Ayumi and Satoshi Mochida on BloodCovered 9 cover Blood Covered Vol 2 Alt.jpg|Ayumi, Yui Shishido and Yoshiki on BloodCovered 2 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 6 Alt.jpg|Ayumi and children spirits on BloodCovered 6 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 8 Alt.jpg|Ayumi, Kou Kibiki and Naho on BloodCovered 8 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 9 Alt.jpg|Ayumi, Yoshie Shinozaki and Shougo Taguchi on BloodCovered 9 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 10 Alt.jpg|Ayumi, Naomi and Sachiko Shinozaki on BloodCovered 10 alternative cover Cover012.jpg|Ayumi on 1st Curse "Tremble and Hide in Fear" cover Cover011.jpg|Ayumi and her friends on 8th Curse "The Second Death Knell" cover Cover001.jpg|Ayumi and Yoshiki on 10th Curse "Classmate" cover Cover002.jpg|Ayumi, Naomi, Satoshi and Yoshiki on 12th Curse "Memories of One's Final Moments" cover Cover003.jpg|Ayumi next to Naomi on 15th Curse "Mutation" cover Cover004.jpg|Ayumi and Naho on 20th Curse "Thank You, Farewell" cover Cover005.jpg|Ayumi, Naomi and Naho on 23rd Curse "Craving" cover Cover006.jpg|Ayumi and Yoshiki on 27th Curse "The Breaking Birdcage" cover Cover007.jpg|Ayumi and Yoshiki on 29th Curse "Fork in the Road" cover Cover008.jpg|Ayumi, Naomi and Yuka on 31st Curse "Self-Destruction" cover Cover009.jpg|Ayumi and Naho on 36th Curse "Disruption" cover Cover010.jpg|Ayumi on 38th Curse "Destiny" cover Cover013.jpg|Ayumi and Naomi on 41st Curse "Corrosion" cover Cover014.jpg|Ayumi, Yoshiki, Satoshi, Yui, Yuka Mochida and Naomi on 46th Curse "To One's Heart" cover BCCharacter Pickup-2.jpg|Ayumi, Yui and Yoshiki in Volume 2 character pick-up page Drawing001.jpg|A drawing of Ayumi and Yoshiki on Volume 5 ending Rough Sketch1.jpg|Rough sketches featured in Volume 4 Corpse Party BloodCovered: ...Repeated Fear (Novella) Bcrf-novel.png|Ayumi and others performing Sachiko Ever After charm Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Ayumiboschart.png|Ayumi's sprite sheet Screenshot 0043.jpeg|Ayumi possesed Screenshot 0045.jpeg|Ayumi resting Hinoe and Ayumi.PNG|Hinoe Shinozaki and Ayumi talking Ayumi and Naomi BD3.PNG|Ayumi and Naomi talking Ayumi and Naomi BD4.PNG|Ayumi and Naomi going with the old man Ayumi and Naomi BD5.PNG|Ayumi and Naomi going with the old man Ayumi and Naomi BD2.PNG|Ayumi with Fuþark runes on her body Ayumi and Naomi BD.PNG|Ayumi getting hurt by blades after failed ritual AyumiBD.PNG|Ayumi getting hurt by blades after failed ritual AyumiBD2.PNG|Ayumi getting hurt with blades after failed ritual Hinoe and Ayumi BD100.PNG|Hinoe hugging hurt Ayumi Hinoe and Ayumi2.PNG|Ayumi witnessing her sister's death Screenshot_0015.jpeg|Ayumi with her classmates at the festival Classroom 2-9's students doing the Sachiko After All 's charm.jpg|Ayumi with her friends doing the Sachiko Ever After 's charm Corpse Party: Book of Shadows (Manga) LiFRzgoiTyY.jpg|Ayumi appears on Book of Shadows volume 2 cover Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U ayumi2uchartdefault.png|Ayumi's sprite sheet (uniform) ayumi2uchartswim.png|Ayumi's sprite sheet (swimsuit) ayumi2uchartmaid.png|Ayumi's sprite sheet (maid) ayumi_pc98_hd.png|CORPSE-PARTY Ayumi TY0DGibIiZ4.jpg|Ayumi looking at Yoshiki 6cAbsC04IZQ.jpg|Ayumi with the others in the pool AdIpNXyn0Fk.jpg|Ayumi and Yoshiki talking Swimsuits FTW.jpg|Ayumi in a swimsuit with others Tumblr mvjxsjG3Q91sut7zeo1 500-2-.jpg|Ayumi with the others trying to win Satoshi's heart REMOTE~1 2012-08-30 16-42-31-93.jpg|Azusa hugging Ayumi Corpse Party: Missing Footage AyumiMissingFootage.png|Ayumi at a convenience store AyumiAndYoshiki.png|Ayumi and Yoshiki talking AyumiClassmate.png|Ayumi talking with another student Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-001.jpg|Ayumi on the cover Tortured Souls characters.png|Ayumi's full profile along with others Ayumi TS1.PNG|Ayumi telling the story Ayumi TS2.PNG|Ayumi with others in the classroom Ayumi TS3.PNG|Ayumi surprised Seiko and Naomi TS 3.PNG|Ayumi looking at the door Ayumi TS4.PNG|Ayumi happy Ayumi TS5.PNG|Ayumi telling about the charm Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-002.jpg|Ayumi before doing the charm Ayumi TS6.PNG|Ayumi right before doing the charm Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-024.jpg|Ayumi lying on the ground Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-015.jpg|Ayumi scared Ayumi TS 100.PNG|Ayumi panicking ScissorStab.gif|Ayumi seeing Yuki's memories ShafRabsfs.jpeg|Ayumi Shinozaki confronting Naho Saenoki Ayumi running.jpeg|Ayumi running in the halls of Heavenly Host Ayumi worried.jpeg|Ayumi in the Sachiko's appeasement. Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient GASP.png|Ayumi with an unknown man Ayumi DP1.PNG|Ayumi looking possessed Corpse Party: Blood Drive Winter Clothes Ayumi Shinozaki.jpeg|Ayumi Shinozaki in her winter uniform 2014-07-24-190223 zps37e8199b.jpg|Ayumi getting her head patted by Yoshiki CB8J26v.jpg|Ayumi talking to a bloody Aiko F7JLNrL.jpg|Ayumi in a wheelchair with the Book of Shadows IohP7Ju.jpg|Ayumi standing at the top of stairs with the Book of Shadows and holding her wounded right eye 2014-07-24-115049 zps6d455858.jpg|Ayumi Shinozaki 2014-07-24-190801 zps34e4bb97.jpg|Ayumi taking a bath Picture09.jpg|Ayumi waking up in Yoshiki's hand 2014-07-24-111222 zps5ca67968.jpg|Ayumi in a group picture with Satoshi, Yoshiki, Naomi, Seiko, Mayu, and Morishige 2014-07-24-190724 zps4f581c59.jpg|Ayumi looking in the mirror Screenshot_2015-11-05-23-39-20.png|Ayumi listening to what Magari has to say Screenshot_2015-11-05-23-42-13.png|Ayumi bleeding and sobbing DBtSQAT.jpg|Ayumi being kissed by the Queen download (27.jpg|Ayumi's 3D chibi VtaCMxn.jpg|Ayumi in a group photo with Satoshi, Yoshiki, Mayu, Morishige, Naomi, and Seiko. (With everyone's face blacked out except Ayumi's) Blooddrive.ans.jpg|Ayumi with Satsuki and Naomi ayumi1680x1050.jpg|Ayumi's wallpaper AyumiBloodDrive.png|Basic Sprites for Ayumi. Category:Gallery